


How to care for a pack of hybrids: Steve Rogers Edition

by SithBish



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Curious Clint, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sam is the pack leader, peter is a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Steve didn't plan this. He just wanted to look at animals, but he couldn't let them send those hybrids away to some weird zoo.Or:Steve goes to look at animals in an adoption center and leaves with seven cat/human hybrids.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve walked into the building and was greeted with refreshing, cold air. There was a small man at the front desk looking at a computer. He looked up and smiled at Steve.

"Hi. My name is Charles, how can I help you?" He chirped.

"I'm just here to look at the animals." Steve replied, walking up to the desk.

"Ok, right through that door." Charles pointed to a light blue door on the left wall.

Steve went through the door and began walking down the hall, looking at the animals in their pens and offering a hand for some of them to smell. At the end of the hall, he found a very large pen, many blankets were scattered around and a skylight  bathed the room in the mid-day sun. But what was in the pen was much more interesting.

Human/cat hybrids.

One was laying on his stomach with his arms tucked under himself, his long brown hair almost brushing the ground. A baby hybrid was laying on his back in a similar position. Another was sitting close behind them, watching them intently.

In a corner, a large one with short, curly blond hair was sitting there watching Steve. A smaller hybrid lay on the ground with his face pressed into a pillow while his ears twitched.

Two more were sitting outside a large blanket nest, one clawing at the nest while the other watched. Occasionally, the digging one stopped and sat up to bump the other with his nose.

Steve watched them for a while.

"Do you want to meet them?" Steve jumped and turned around.

A man almost his height stood behind him with a bowl of water in his hands.

"Uhh, sure." Steve gave him an awkward smile.

The man opened the gate and Steve stepped inside. Once the gate closed, the hybrid that was watching the baby sleep got up and ran over to Steve. Steve braced himself, but instead found the hybrid smelling him. 

The hybrid stopped smelling him and looked at him.

"I'm Wade!" He mewed happily and grabbed Steve's hand. "C'mere"

He pulled Steve over to the blanket nest.

"That's Clint," he poked the digging hybrid with a foot "and that's Sam." He pointed at the one who was now looking up at Steve. He seemed a little defensive.

"And over there is Danny. Matt is there too, he's blind." Wade was shaking excitedly and was wagging his tail.

"And here are my favorites-"

"Favorites?"

"Shut it, Danny!" Wade pulled Steve tp the sleeping hybrids. The baby's eyes opened and ears perked. It yawned.

"This is Peter." Wade let go of Steve and picked up Peter, who began purring as Wade pulled him to his chest.

"And that's my mate, Bucky." Wade kneeled down and poked Bucky.

Steve noticed that Bucky was missing an arm. 

"What are you doing, Wade?" Bucky mumbled and looked up.

"Visitor!" Wade stood up. Peter gurgled and grabbed a fistful of Wade's shirt.

Bucky sat up and looked at Steve. He huffed and went over to Danny. Wade followed, so Steve did as well. He heard Sam and Clint behind them.

Steve sat next to Matt, who got up and pressed himself against Steve and began to smell his neck. He moved a hand to scratch the back of Matt's neck. He got a loud purr in return.

"So, human," Danny looked at him curiously "do you have a name?"

"Yeah, my name is Steve." 

"Do you want to adopt us? We really need a home or else we're gonna hafta go to a zoo, whatever that is." Clint blurted, receiving a light shove from Sam.

"Don't mind him, he's just enthusiastic." Sam apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. What do you mean 'zoo'?" The pack shared some concerned glances. 

"We heard the workers talking. They said that if we don't get adopted, the city will have us moved to a zoo." Danny pulled Matt over and hugged him.

"But we don't want to be separated. We're a pack." Wade looked down at Peter, who had begun to fall asleep. "Anyone who wanted to adopt something like us only wanted Peter 'cause he's so small, but he's my baby. Nobody wants adults."

Steve felt bad for them. Nobody wanted any of them besides Peter. And he couldn't just stand by and let the pack be put in a glass case for the world to view. That's not the Steve Rogers way.

He stood up and left the pen. He heard a whimper as he closed the gate. He walked up to the front desk.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering about that pack of hybrids." Steve leaned on the counter.

"Oh, were you thinking about adopting one?" Charles asked.

"Actually, all of them"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the ages of all of the pack members:
> 
> Sam: 26  
> Bucky: 25  
> Danny: 23  
> Matt: 21  
> Wade: 21  
> Clint: 19  
> Peter: 1 year and 6 months

Getting all seven of his new friends into the car was pretty easy since Steve took his minivan. (He coaches a little league baseball team and sometimes gives team members a ride. Tony insisted he get a minivan.)

Danny sat in the passenger seat. Sam, Clint, and Matt sat in the middle row while Bucky, Wade, and Peter sat in the back.

The van was pretty quiet. All of them were looking out the windows. Except for Matt.

He came tp his house and pulled into the driveway. Clint got exited and tried to climb over Matt, forgetting the seatbelt. Sam moved quickly to unbuckle Clint and pulled him to his door. Wade climbed over the seat and got out. 

"Um, Steve, you gonna tell me about your new friends?" Steve turned to face Tony, who had his arms crossed.

"I'll tell you later, can you h-"

"No, you'll tell me now." Tony gave him a stern look.

Steve looked at the ground.

"If they weren't adopted they'd be sent to a zoo. Tones, y'know I couldn't let that happen."

"Yeah,that's not the Steve way." Tony walked over to Steve and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I would have done the same thing."

Steve looked up at Tony. 

"Really?"

"Well, not exactly. I'd find someone who'd want a pack of cats and put them there, but your idea is great too."

Something nudged Steve's arm. He turned and looked at Clint.

"Bread?" He gave them a heart melting stare.

"We have bread, c'mon inside." Tony smiled at Clint and held out his hand. Clint took his hand and followed. Soon after, the rest of them followed.

Tony got them settled in living room, making sure Clint had some bread, while Steve sat at the dining room table on his computer. Tony hugged him from behind and kissed his hair.

"What're you doing?" He mumbled.

"Well, if we're going to take care of a pack then we're going to have to know how to care for them." Steve replied, not looking away from the screen. He found a website made by a family that takes care of hybrid packs for a living. They had all sorts of good information.

\--------------------

Steve had made a list of things they would need. Brushes, toys, bottles for Peter, glasses for Matt, and a lot of blankets.

They rearranged the guest room so the mattresses were leaning against the walls and there was enough space for the pack to build their nest once they got blankets. Sam, Bucky,and Danny were rubbing themselves against everything in the room.

"They're scenting. They gotta make it safe for us." Clint mumbled through a mouthful of bread.

"Well, Stevie, since you brought them home, you can go get the stuff that will make this their home." Tony handed Steve the list.

\---------------

When Steve got back, he and Tony began bringing in the blankets first. Danny, Bucky, Sam, and Wade began making their nest. Peter was sleeping on a large body pillow. Matt and Clint were wresting. Well, it was more Matt laying on the floor and Clint climbing on him and playfully hitting him.

Steve and Tony left the pack to their neat building and went to their room and laid in bed together.

"Do you think they're going to be happy here?" Steve asked, pulling Tony close.

"If they weren't, I'm sure they would have left already. Now go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony opened his eyes and sat up, moving Steve's arm from his waist. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He stretched. There was a soft thud from down the hall.

He left his room and padded down the hall to the guest room. He opened the door and watched the pack.

Clint was playing with some of the toys Steve bought. Wade was laying on his side while Peter was pressed against his chest sleeping. Danny was curled around Matt in the corner. Sam and Bucky were sitting next to each other from another corner, their eyes were half open, half closed.

Tony walked over to Clint and sat down in front of him. He instantly climbed into Tony's lap and sat down, wagging his tail and shaking excitedly while licking his face. 

"Hey buddy, you're an early bird, huh?" He smiled and pet Clint between his ears. Clint relaxed and moved to look at him.

"D'ya got food?" 

"We have plenty of food, do you want to see?" 

"Yes."

Sam grunted.

"Yes, please." Clint climbed off Tony and ran to the door, stopping at the frame and looking back, still wagging his tail.

Tony got up and followed him downstairs.

\------------------

After raiding the pantry for something to make for breakfast, they settled on pancakes.

Clint watched intently as Tony made the batter. As he was pouring the batter onto the pan, Wade came down the stairs with a wailing Peter. Clint whined and ran over to Peter and Wade, sniffing the little baby.

Tony put the bowl down and took out a kettle. He filled it with water and put it on the stove, turning it on. 

"Clint, honey, can you go grab the blue bag from the living room, please?" He asked. Clint nodded and ran off, returning seconds later with the bag. He held it up to Tony.

"Thank you." He smiled and fluffed his hair.

He pulled out a bottle and some formula. Wade sat down at the table while trying to calm Peter, who had an impressive set of lungs. The kettle began to whistle. Clint jumped and hissed.

"Hey, it's ok, just the kettle, see?" Tony took the kettle off the stove and poured the water into the bottle. He put some of the formula into the bottle and twisted on the cap, shaking the bottle then testing it.

"Here." He handed the bottle to Wade and ran back to his pancakes.

Peter's cries had turned to happy baby noises.

\--------------------

One by one, everyone came downstairs and ate breakfast. Clint had food and syrup all over himself. He insisted he didn't need a fork and ignored when Sam tried to make him use one. Peter went through another bottle and was now sitting in a booster seat working on a piece of pancake. 

Matt had finished first and was now wandering around the house. Sam, Bucky, Danny, and Steve were having a quiet conversation. Wade was eating and trying to keep Clint from getting any messier.

"Can I use your bathtub?" Wade asked looking at Tony for a second before turning to Peter and giving him another piece of pancake.

"Yeah, I'll show you how it works." He stood up.

"Clint, c'mon babe, we're gonna go get clean." Wade picked up Peter and held a hand out to Clint.

He took Wade's hand and they went upstairs to the master bathroom. Tony turned on the water while Wade set Peter on the floor so he could help Clint undress. Peter toddled over to Tony and grabbed his sweatpants.

"Hey little guy." He rubbed a thumb softly against Pete's chubby cheek. Peter smiled and gurgled happily.

Once the tub was half full, he turned off the faucet and left the room to give them some privacy. He looked at the clock. It was only 9:37.


	4. Chapter 4

There would be a time when the pack would get bored of being in the house.

That time was now.

Steve opened the back door and was shoved to the side as the ran outside and spread out across the lawn. Danny was already halfway up a tree when Tony walked outside. Matt was at the base of the tree, clawing at the trunk. 

Clint was eating grass and Peter decided to try it. Wade sat near the fence. Bucky and Sam were wrestling near some bushes.

"Hey boys, running a foster home, huh?" Their neighbor, Natasha, leaned on the fence above Wade and leaned down to pet him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I guess we are." Steve said, cautiously watching as Bucky pushed Sam over and Sam hit him in the face. 

Danny had found a branch that wouldn't fall if he was on it and laid down. His tail waved lazily as he watched Matt follow his scent from the ground. Once Matt had found where Danny was, he sat on the ground and yawned.

Tony went into the house and grabbed Matt's glasses. He walked back outside and over to Matt.

"Hey Matty, we have to protect your eyes, okay?" Matt made a small snorting noise. Tony put the glasses on him and he pulled them off. He tried again and Matt scooted away. Danny dropped down from the tree and took the glasses from Tony. He strode over to Matt and sat in front of him. They began making soft noises, probably communicating. Eventually, Danny put the glasses on Matt and he didn't try to take them off.

Clint wandered over to the back corner of the yard near the woods. He saw a squirrel run into the woods and wanted to chase after it. He looked around. Everyone was distracted, even Peter, who was watching a man in a yellow shirt mow his lawn.

He climbed over the fence and ran off  in the direction the squirrel went.

\------------------

They had been talking to Nat for a while when Steve noticed Sam looking around frantically.

"Sam? What's wrong?" He walked over to Sam.

"Clint is gone." He whined. He suddenly perked up and ran over towards the woods. Peter was crying over near the back fence. Sam picked him up and smelled the air.

"He went there." He pointed to the woods.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Clint followed the squirrel's scent through the woods for what seemed like hours. Rain began to fall and the scent trail ended next to a long dirt road. He turned around and tried to find his own scent, but the rain had washed it away. Now that he knew he was lost, he began to cry. He sat on the ground. Maybe if he waited here, Sam would come find him.

After waiting for about half an hour, he decided to follow the road. Roads always led to people, and people can help. Sometimes.

The rain began to ease off, but it was getting dark out and his feet began to hurt. The road seemed to go on forever. He saw some bright lights on the road ahead. Cars are used by humans. Someone might be able to help him!

The car stopped a few feet away from Clint. A man with dark, curly hair stepped out of the passenger side and approached Clint. He held out a hand for him to smell. Clint gave the man a cautious look before smelling his hand. The man had a friendly smell.

"What's a little thing like you doing all the way out here?" The man cooed at Clint. Someone inside the car honked the horn and startled Clint.

"SHUT UP!" The man turned and yelled to whoever honked the horn.

"THEN HURRY UP. I HAVE TO PEE!" Someone in the car shouted.

"SEBASTIAN, CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Another person in the car shouted.

"Come, little one, we'll help you find your home." The man to Clint's hand and gently pulled him to the car. He climbed into front and sat in the middle. The man sat back in the passenger seat and pulled Clint into his lap. There were three other men and a little red haired boy in the car.

The little boy was rambling about his friends from school. Clint always wanted to go to a school. He started to nod off and eventually fell asleep.

\------------------

He woke up feeling strong arms around him and a familiar scent. Sam. He turned himself so he could be a little more comfortable and opened his eyes. He was back at home. There were muffled voices coming from somewhere downstairs. Matt was sitting by the door chewing on something.

"Danny, what the hell is that?" He heard Tony ask.

"Is that a dead squirrel?" 

Seconds later, Danny walked in the room with a squirrel in his hands. It wasn't dead. Clint sat up as much as he could without making Sam move. Danny sat down and held the squirrel out to him. Matt came over to investigate.

"Thanks, Danny." Clint purred.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up. The second he saw the squirrel, he growled and pulled Clint away. No squirrel os ever going to take his mate away again. Clint rewarded his mate with a kiss on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, y'all. I'm back and writing this at 6AM because I have no time during the day and my body now wakes me up at 6. Damnit high school.

Wade woke up during the middle of the night. The rest of the pack was sleeping, but he just couldn't seem to find sleep. He got up and left the room as quietly as possible and padded down the hall. He went down the stairs and passed by a window. It was snowing outside. There was light coming from another set of stairs and Tony's scent was lingering. He went down the second stairs. There were lots of computers and tables with junk.

An old couch was pressed against one wall. He walked over to it and laid down. Either Tony didn't notice him or he didn't care, he was too busy working one something. Everything was quiet except for the occasional clank of tools on the table. The sound of glass breaking upstairs startled them. Wade was the first one up the stairs, skipping every third step.

The back door was shattered and the curtains had been pulled down. Three teenagers were picking their way past all the broken glass.

"I need that cute little baby." He heard a female voice say.

"Then shut up. This is a stealth mission." This time it was a more masculine voice.

"Cut the mission impossible crap."

"Uhm, I think someone's awake..." The female voice quivered.

Wade stood there, staring at the teens. Tony came up behind them with a cell phone.

"It's a trio of teenagers. Rhodey, just yet your ass over here before Wade tries to kill them." Tony put the phone in his pocket.

The teens stayed frozen in place.

"You guys sit at the table, now. Wade stay here and don't kill anybody."

\----------------------------

By the time Rhodey and his squad got to the house, the girl had started bawling like a toddler whose favorite toy had been burned. It was all fake though, Wade could tell. The boys were angrily whispering to her and glaring at her.

Somehow, Steve had slept through the break in and Tony had to wake him up. Peter had woken up too, but he rarely woke up calmly. He screamed his head off until he was with Wade. Surprisingly, everyone else remained asleep.

"Alright, now who's the leader in this heist?" Rhodey stood at the front of the table where the teens sat. The girl kept looking at Peter longingly. During the interrogation, Peter locked eyes with her and threw up. She stopped looking at him.

"It was all Ella's idea, she just dragged us along. She's selfish!" The smaller boy blurted. Ella kicked his leg under the table.

"No, you guys wanted to do this with me!" Ella cried.

Rhodey gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his face.

"If you guys aren't going to agree then we can do a lie detector test at the station."

\-----------------------------

By the time the sun came up, Wade had fallen asleep on the living room couch. Peter sat on the floor watching Steve try to set up the baby gates. He was beginning to walk on his own and they were very cautious about it.

Steve pinched his finger in the gate.

"Ow you mother fucke-" He paused and looked at Peter.

"Hey... Don't repeat that, okay?"

Peter gurgled and got to his feet as fast as possible, which wasn't really fast, and then sat down again. Steve laughed a little bit and got back to work.


End file.
